Jonetsu, Sosha to Naru!
by Queennara
Summary: Kini harapan itu telah terlihat. Sakura telah mencoba untuk menggapai impiannya dengan perlahan. namun, kenapa mimpi itu terlihat samar? halangan apa yang harus memaksanya berhenti? Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jonetsu, Sosha to Naru! © Queen Nara

Rate : Teen

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan kosa kata perlu dipertanyakan, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna-san! Enjoy my Fiction!

.

.

.

Prolog

Seorang gadis kecil terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di kota itu. Matanya sayu tersiratkan akan takdir yang membelenggu. Ia tersenyum miris memandangi orang tuanya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas, penuh akan kekhawatiran. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat ringkih dan rapuh. Sedangkan sang kakak memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sulit di jelaskan. Tangan dingin gadis kecil itu meraih tangan sang kakak dan menggenggamnya. Seolah memberi tahu sang kakak bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, tak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya tatapan mata dan hati yang berbicara. Ikatan darah antara sang kakak dan adik yang sangat erat membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Sang ibu masih memandangi gadis kecil itu dengan berlinang air mata. Dia terisak dengan pelan. Suasana dalam ruangan serba putih itu memang sangat sunyi. Hanya bunyi tetesan air dari selang infuse yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Suasana sangat hening. Benar-benar hening. Dan sekarang, yang terdengar adalah isakan sang ibu yang semakin keras. Suaminya mengelus pelan punggung istrinya untuk menenangkannya. Sang kakak masih memandang getir sang adik.

Gadis kecil itu kehilangan senyumnya. Jika tadi ia masih bisa tersenyum miris, sekarang senyuman dari bibir mungil nan pucat gadis kecil itu benar-benar hilang. Matanya yang sayu mulai kehilangan sinarnya. Semakin redup dan redup. Setitik air mata bergulir pelan dari matanya yang indah. Mata yang akan lebih indah lagi jika memancarkan keceriaan. Gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar 8 tahun itu meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isakan yang terdengar. Hanya tetesan-tetesan air mata yang mengalir dengan pelan menyusuri pipi putihnya. Hatinya sakit. Hatinya menjerit. Menahan rasa sakit dari tiap sayatan-sayatan takdir yang perlahan-lahan meremukkan hatinya. Sungguh, rasa sakitnya kini hanya menjadi rahasia antara Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.

Sang kakak yang lebih tua dua tahun dari adiknya itu, melihat tetesan sebening Kristal itu sedikit tertegun. Adik kesayangannya menangis. Berarti rasa sakit yang ia pendam sungguh mendalam. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya yang putih terulur menyeka air mata sang adik. Ia tersenyum tulus pada sang adik. Ia mengelus rambut sang adik yang berwarna soft pink dan berkilau namun sedikit kusut karena terlalu banyak tidur. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum lagi, "Kakak percaya, kau akan berhasil dan hidup lebih lama. Keajaiban Tuhan itu ada."

Tertegun. Kedua orang tua mereka sangat terkejut. Sang kakak mampu berucap seperti itu. Sangat bijaksana, memotivasi dan menghibur. Sang ayah terseyum bangga. Sang ibu menghentikan isak tangisnya. Sekarang, sang ayah yang tersenyum lembut pada putri kecilnya. Ia mengelus lembut rambut putri bungsunya sambil menggenggam tangan kecil dan pucat milik putrinya. Sesaat, pandangannya teralih pada sang kakak yang sedang menatap sang adik dengan pandangan nanar. Sang ayah tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke putri kecilnya. Putri kecilnya memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Ia mengecup singkat pipi kiri putri bungsunya. Sama dengan putra sulungnya. Ia tersenyum, "Sembuhlah, ayah akan menuruti keinginanmu."

Air mata sang ibu kembali menetes. Hatinya hancur. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan buah hatinya sendiri. Sungguh teramat sakit dan pedih membayangkannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar. Setelah suaminya mundur dari samping putri kecilnya, ia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang buah hatinya dan menggenggam tangan putri kecilnya. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Badannya semakin pucat. Bibirnya membiru. Ia memandang nanar buah hatinya itu dan mencium pipi kanan sang gadis kecil. Ia berusaha tersenyum pada putrinya, "Sayang, sembuhlah. Berjuanglah! Bunda ingin sekali berjalan-jalan dan kesalon bersamamu. Ingin melakukan hal selayaknya ibu dan putrinya. Ingin sekali melakukannya bersamamu. Bunda mohon! Sembuhlah!"

Gadis kecil itu mulai menyunggingkan bibirnya. Tersenyum tulus. Disaat keheningan terjadi, datanglah dua orang suster menghampiri keluarga kecil itu. "Maaf, waktunya habis. Operasinya akan dimulai." Kata suster itu sangat pelan. Kedua orang tua itu mengangguk. Dilihatnya, putri kecil mereka tersenyum dengan tulus. Seakan ia tidak menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Antara hidup dan mati. Ditambah, kesempatan hidupnya hanya 20% membuat orang tua dan kakaknya terpukul. Meski sang kakak tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa adiknya menanggung beban dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat berat. Saat para suster akan membawanya pergi ke ruang operasi, tiba-tiba sang gadis kecil menarik lengan sang ayah yang sedang ia lalui. Ia tersenyum, "Ayah, jika aku sembuh, aku ingin bermain basket…"

To be Continued

Tempat Bacotan Nara :

Hallo minna-san! Ini dia Fanfic saya yang saya buat dengan ketulusan hati yang amat sangat. #lebay.

Ini fanfic yang saya buat atas dasar saya buat memotivasi orang lain. Tapi ini baru prolog. Bagaimana menurut minna-san? Baguskah? Jelek kah? Abal kah? Biasa-biasa aja kah?

Jonetsu, Sosha to Naru berarti Semangat, Jadilah pemenang! Hehehe, dan kenapa saya pilih basket, karena saya sedikit mengertilah, bagaimana main basket XD meski saya ga suka XP

Saya saja bingung pada diri sendiri, masa suka badminton tapi ga tahu teori bermainnya. Sedangkan basket yang ga terlalu saya suka, tahu teori bermainnya. Anehkan? #readers:emang author aneh lu!

Sedikit terinspirasi dari novel berjudul sama. Tapi saya pastikan ceritanya akan berbeda karena sudah saya rancang bagaimana jalan ceritanya. Juga bukan maksud untuk bashing chara, hanya sifat yang akan saya ubah untuk memudahkan jalan cerita.

Karena saya masih newbie, bolehkan minta saran, kritik, pendapat, flame? Asal jangan pedes-pedes! Entar sakit perut! XD

Okeh minna-san! Bolehkan minta Review? :3

.

.

.

Sign, Queen Nara.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jonetsu, Sosha to Naru! © Queen Nara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, little bit Friendship

Pairing : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD-kosa-kata-tanda-baca patut di pertanyakan, gaje, abal, dll.

Read & Review, please?

.

.

Bagian satu : Basket is my choice

.

.

-oOo-

Drap… drap… drap…

Bunyi bola yang terpantul dilantai itu menambah keriuhan dalam ruang gymnasium di Konoha Senior High School. Ruangan itu di penuhi oleh para pendukung tim basket andalan masing-masing. Riuh tepuk tangan makin membahana tatkala sesosok gadis berambut pink mendribble bola dan melakukan _lay up_. Ia tersenyum manis sebagai rasa syukur atas keberhasilannya.

Gadis berambut pink itu semakin meliuk-meliuk untuk mengecoh para tim lawannya. Dengan cekatan, ia melakukan _over head pass_ pada rekan setimnya. Ia berlari sambil menembus pertahanan lawan. Waktu terus bergulir. Permainan akan segera berakhir. Ah! Meski kemenangan mutlak telah berada di tangan tim-nya, rasanya masih kurang sebelum melakukan lemparan andalannya.

Mata _emerald_-nya berbinar cerah kala ia menerima _chest pass _dari temannya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang saat ia merasa posisi yang ia ambil sudah pas. Dengan senyum terkembang, ia melakukan _three point shoot_.

Priiit!

Dan bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit, bola berwarna orange itu masuk kedalam ring. Penonton semakin bersorak karena tim yang di dukungnya menang. Para penonton berhamburan menyusul tim basket putri KSHS yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan basket. Senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang di wajah ayu-nya. Sontak saja ia di kerubungi beberapa teman yang ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya.

.

.

Suasana meriah memenuhi kantin. Sebagai rasa syukur atas kemenangan tim basket putri tingkat prefektur dan akan maju tingkat provinsi, diadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan. Canda tawa memenuhi kantin itu. Di meja pojok kantin, terdengar tawa lebih ramai dari meja lainnya. Disana, duduk seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang di daulat menjadi pencetak skor terbanyak untuk beberapa pertandingan baru ini. Memang, ia baru murid tingkat satu yang masuk pada musim semi lalu. Namun, kelincahannya bermain basket tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

"Wah, Sakura! Permainanmu tadi hebat sekali! Aku tak menyangka, _defense_-mu sulit sekali terbaca," kata seorang gadis bercepol dua. Mata coklat-nya berbinar-binar seolah menunjukkan betapa kagumnya ia.

"Biasa saja Tenten. Aku diajari _nii-chan_. Dia hebat dalam bermain basket," gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu merendah. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"Waah… _Sasori-nii _memang hebat. Katanya dia dapat tawaran sekolah di Jerman ya?" Tanya salah seorang gadis yang duduk bersamanya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya berkilat nakal seolah menanti mangsa.

"Un," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia kembali meminum jus strawberry-nya.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini akan pindah kemari. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya," gadis bermata _aquamarine _itu menyebarkan kabar yang ia dengar.

"Benarkah Ino? Aku sangat tertarik," jawab Sakura malas. Bola mata _emerald_-nya berputar bosan. Sedangkan gadis yang di panggil Ino hanya memberenggut sebal. Bisakah sahabatnya ini tertarik hal lain selain basket?

-oOo-

Lembayung senja telah terlukis pada kanvas Tuhan. Namun, tak menyurutkan semangat Sakura untuk berlatih basket di lapangan _outdoor _sekolah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga ia tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya bermain basket. Ya, basket. Peluh telah bercucuran menganak sungai membasahi kaos basketnya. Rambutnya yang ia ikat ponytail itu telah acak-acakan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tapi ia tak mau berhenti. Ia masih berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola menuju ring. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melakukan _jump ball _dan berhasil. Senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Tak lama, ia terbaring di tengah lapangan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Bolanya telah menggelinding entah kemana.

"Butuh bantuan?" suara seorang lelaki membuatnya membuka mata yang sempat terpejam. Sebuah uluran tangan dari seorang pemuda berada di depannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia terima uluran tangan itu dan duduk di tengah lapangan.

_"Arigatou, _Sai," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk Sakura dan langsung di tenggak habis oleh gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Belum pulang?" Tanya pemuda bermata onyx itu. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Tak apa, Sai. Aku menikmati hidupku. Seperti kecintaanmu pada melukis, begitu pula kecintaanku pada basket," sahut Sakura mantap. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Membuat si empunya menggembungkan pipi kesal.

Tak berlangsung lama, keceriaan itu terganti dengan rintihan kesakitan dari bibir mungil Sakura. Kepalanya pening tak tertahankan. Sai yang sejak tadi masih asyik berceloteh langsung panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Sai dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Gadis merah jambu itu hanya meringis.

"Tolong ambilkan obatku dalam tas, Sai," kata Sakura sambil merintih. Sai langsung sigap berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan tempat tas Sakura berada. Ia mengambil beberapa butir obat dan sebotol air mineral. Disodorkannya obat itu untuk Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum di sela rintihannya. Dengan cepat, di telannya obat-obat itu. ia bisa bernafas lega setelah obat-obat itu tertelan. Meski rasa sakitnya masih ada, namun cukup berkurang.

"Inilah yang ku khawatirkan jika kau memaksakan diri!" omel Sai. Sakura hany cengengesan memamerkan jejeran gigi putihnya.

_" Gomen ne, Sai. Arigatou gozaimasu,_" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sai hanya bisa mengehela nafas pasrah atas kelakuan Sakura yang keras kepala.

"Ayo pulang!" Sai mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut senang hati oleh Sakura. Senja itu, tanpa sadar dua anak manusia itu berjalan beriringan menuju takdir yang akan membelenggu. Mengantarkan mereka menuju hidup yang sesungguhnya…

To Be Continued…

Tempat Bacotan Nara :

H-Hai minna-san. Gomen ne, baru bisa update m(_,_)m

Sasu belum bisa nongol, mungkin chapter depan. Chapter ni baru pembukaan cerita yang sesungguhnya. Hohoho~

Ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Badan udah capek. Pengen merebahkan diri di kasur nyaman Nara, nyem~

Mind to Review my Fiction?

Arigatou,

Queen Nara


End file.
